a little logic is all that you need
by mutemelodyx
Summary: "What do you mean? What's the 'correct course of action?" / "Thomas goes to the wedding and the callback." (Or, after the whole courtroom scenario, Logan proposes a course of action no one has considered yet.)


**[Title is in reference to a line Logan says in EMBARASSING PHASES: The Nightmare Instead of Christmas, where he says, "See? All it took was a little logic." at the timestamp 6:57]**

* * *

"Why don't you just leave the teaching to me?" Logan inquires as he rises up. It's a reasonable question - he is, after all, Logic. It does not make sense for Deceit to attempt to teach the Sides anything. He is biased by nature, due to his inherently strong drive of self-preservation that is soaked in emotion and unnecessary drama. His lessons would either lack the objectiveness required for a proper sharing of knowledge, or would be taken as false regardless of the facts they may or may not be seeped in.

Truly, if any facts or information needs to be shared, it would be proper for him to be the one facilitating it.

However, he does have to admit that his fellow Sides rarely see things as clearly as they are. They are figuratively blinded by their powerful emotions. It must be rather unfortunate.

Thomas makes an unneeded remark announcing his arrival - he is directly in everyone's line of sight, so he does not see how that is necessary - and Deceit rolls his eyes before addressing all the present occupants. "Great. Well, I'm sure Thomas' friends would love to know that he's _forcing himself _to attend their wedding."

"Forcing himself is hardly necessary. You are all forgetting the clear solution to this dilemma." Logan states.

"Oh?" Deceit says, peering at the Side next to him with a smirk on his face. "Do tell us this _clear solution, _Logan."

"Logan, it's fine. We've already sorted it out. I'm guilty of being selfish." Thomas says, emotions of a negative nature (a mixture of shame, disappointment, and resolve if Logan is identifying them correctly) clear in his voice. He bites his lip slightly - which, according to Blake Eastman (a body language expert), is a clear indicator of fear, anxiety, and/or insecurity.

"Yes, I am aware of how that mock courtroom scenario was resolved." He informs him, because perhaps Thomas had forgotten his presence? No, his memory is stronger than that, even with all the troublesome emotions being metaphorically passed around. The statement is probably due to Thomas not desiring what he believes will be a reiteration of the events of his 'trial' that occurred.

Which, why would Logan reiterate? It would be hardly necessary, and not an efficient use of their time. While he had been initially confused about why they had decided to make _Patton, _of all Sides, the lawyer (not counting the fact that _Roman _was the judge), he had been given plenty of time to consider it all in his position in the rear of the mental courtroom.

After all, the matter had a simple answer. He had almost stated in on the stand, but had been removed by Deceit before he could speak it. It was then that he comprehended the events occurring.

They were doing a bit of some sort. Something similar to a theatrical performance, if their removal of reason was any indication. They were getting all of their drama and..._ extra- _ness (could that be word be extended in that manner? He would have to inquire with Thomas later or conduct his own research) out of their system in order for them to gain a clearer perspective on the situation. For example, when they had been considering distorting Joan's reality in order to escape their perceived anger, Roman and Thomas had had to turn it into a performance before they gained true clarity on the situation.

So, the whole series of actions and events that had just happened were in a similar category - them tiring themselves out, so to speak, before coming to the correct conclusion.

Wait, he had just made an appearance during a discussion. But surely they were truly tired out by now? This video was going to be rather long one, at this rate, and if they needed _more _time to let out all the emotions and feelings then it would surely be significantly longer than any other one.

"Are you satisfied with that performance?" He asks, for certainty's sake. "I do not wish to intrude if you still need more time before we arrive at the obvious answer."

"Satisfied?" Patton asks, tilting his head in what is definitely a questioning manner.

"Performance?" Thomas inquired in a similar manner.

He looks between them, not entirely comprehending. Then again, that is typical when so many emotions are involved. Feelings - the bane of his existence.

"Yes. Now that you have concluded the courtroom copy, are you content enough for the correct course of action?" He restates his previous sentiment, in case they had misinterpreted it. He does not see how they could have, but they do repeatedly astound him in that regard.

"What do you mean? What's the 'correct course of action'?" Virgil inquires, and he looks at Thomas' Anxiety. Out of everyone present, he would have thought that at least he would have picked up on it. He is, although he has the capacity for dramatics at times, the most logical of the others. Granted, his logic has a tendency to be faulty and seeped in cognitive distortions, but at the very least it _exists._

"Thomas goes to the wedding _and _the callback." He says clearly, observing the surprised looks on the faces of the human and Sides around him. Curious. "The callback is scheduled for promptly eight in the morning of April 13th. It is only two miles away from the location of Lee and Mary Lee's wedding ceremony, which is scheduled to occur _five hours _after the callback, so even if it does extend beyond the allotted time, all Thomas has to do is change before attending the ceremony. Additionally, Lee and Mary Lee have had the tendency to delay their arrival for unnecessary purposes. I do not see why Thomas cannot attend both events on the same day."

Silence. Did he improperly phrase a part of that explanation? No. His words came out clearly. He had even forced himself to use smaller and simpler vocabulary in order to display the information in the most impactful manner for the audience around him.

Still, no one is saying anything. Even Deceit is staring at him in shock.

"What is it?" He asks, after the silence has gone on much longer than he would deem necessary.

"Holy…" Thomas' voice dies in his throat, and he swallows before exclaiming. "Logan, you're a _genius!"_

"I was merely stating facts you already had." He states, before an idea occurs to him. "Was this not evident to everyone?"

"Why did you _think _we were doing a courtroom scenario? Why did you let us do that if you knew Thomas could both?!" Roman asks, his voice improperly loud for the setting.

"I was not present for the beginning. I merely assumed it was you getting it out of your system, or overly-dramatizing the decision for the sake of the video." He answers at a more _reasonable _volume. "After all, if you were truly searching for the answer, I would presumably have been Thomas' choice of a lawyer. Patton would be more adequately served as a jury member, due to his tendency to be easily swayed by charisma."

He is still being met with rather incredulous looks, which is getting quite irritating if he is being candid. _"What?" _He repeats, and Deceit merely sinks away.

"I really need to think things through more." Thomas states.

"Of course. A high percentage of the time, all your problems require is a little logic."


End file.
